thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Jordan Staal
|birth_place = Thunder Bay, Ontario, Canada |career_start = 2006 |draft = 2nd overall |draft_year = 2006 |draft_team = Pittsburgh Penguins }} Jordan Staal (born on September 10, 1988) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player and an alternate captain of the Carolina Hurricanes of the National Hockey League (NHL). He is regarded as one of the NHL's premier penalty-killers, both for his strong defensive skills, along with his scoring touch that makes him a threat for shorthanded goals. Jordan grew up playing minor hockey for the Thunder Bay Kings AAA organization. After his minor midget year, he was selected in the 1st round (2nd overall) by the Peterborough Petes. He was the second Staal after older brother Eric was drafted second overall in the 2003 NHL Entry Draft. After a two-year Ontario Hockey League (OHL) career, in which he won a J. Ross Robertson Cup and appeared in the 2006 Memorial Cup with the Peterborough Petes, Jordan was drafted second overall by the Penguins in the 2006 NHL Entry Draft. Jordan made the immediate jump from junior to the NHL after being drafted and set several NHL records in his rookie season, including youngest player to score on a penalty shot, to score two shorthanded goals in one game, to score a hat trick and the most shorthanded goals by a rookie in one season. He was also a Calder Memorial Trophy nominee and was named to the NHL All-Rookie Team. Among his former Penguins teammates, Jordan was known as "Gronk." The nickname (which is a reference to the Marvel comic book supervillain) was given to him by former Penguins teammate Colby Armstrong because of his strong and large on-ice presence. Jordan is one of four brothers playing professional hockey in the NHL. The eldest, Eric is the captain of the Carolina Hurricanes. His younger brother, Jared made his NHL debut on April 25, 2013 on a line together with Jordan and Eric. The second-eldest Staal brother Marc plays defense for the New York Rangers. Playing Career Peterborough Petes Jordan played major junior in the Ontario Hockey League (OHL) with the Peterborough Petes for two seasons, beginning in 2004–05 after having been selected third overall in the 2004 OHL Priority Draft. In his second year with the club, Jordan produced at a point-per-game pace with 28 goals and 68 points in 68 games before adding 16 points in the playoffs to help lead Peterborough to the J. Ross Robertson Cup as OHL champions. Earning a berth in the 2006 Memorial Cup, the Petes did not, however, make it past the round-robin. During the course of the 2005–06 season, Jordan was also selected to play in the 2006 CHL Top Prospects Game. Going into the 2006 NHL Entry Draft, Jordan was ranked second among North American skaters by the NHL Central Scouting Bureau, behind Erik Johnson of the University of Minnesota Golden Gophers. He went on to be drafted second overall by the Pittsburgh Penguins behind Johnson, who was selected by the St. Louis Blues. Jordan became the third among the four Staal brothers to be drafted into the NHL after his older brothers Marc and Eric, who was also selected second overall. Pittsburgh Penguins Eric was signed to a three-year, entry-level contract by the Penguins on October 2, 2006 and made the immediate jump from junior to the NHL in 2006–07 at 18 years old. He scored his first NHL goal on October 12, a shorthanded breakway marker against New York Rangers goaltender Henrik Lundqvist in a 6–5 win. Later that month, on October 21, Jordan set a pair of NHL records with a two-goal effort against the Columbus Blue Jackets. In addition to becoming the youngest player to record a two-goal game since Bep Guidolin of the Boston Bruins did so at the age of 18 years and 12 days on December 21, 1943. Jordan also scored both his goals on the penalty kill, becoming the youngest player to record two shorthanded goals in one game (surpassing Radek Dvorak of the Florida Panthers, who did so at 20 years and 278 days on December 12, 1997). Having scored his second shorthanded marker on a penalty shot, Jordan additionally became the youngest player to score on a penalty shot, surpassing Nathan Horton who scored with Florida at 18 years and 224 days on January 8, 2004. Early in Jordan's rookie season, however, there was still speculation that he would be returned to his junior team before playing his 10th game to avoid allowing him to accrue a full season under the NHL's collective bargaining agreement. However, due to his strong play, particularly on the penalty-kill, the Penguins chose to keep Jordan for the remainder of the season. Jordan along with fellow rookie Evgeni Malkin joined superstar Sidney Crosby who had himself only entered his second NHL season, and goaltender Marc-André Fleury to form an effective young nucleus that revived the Penguins franchise. In January of 2007, Jordan participated in the NHL YoungStars Game during the All-Star festivities, along with teammates Ryan Whitney and Malkin. Shortly thereafter, on February 10, 2007, he scored his first NHL career hat trick against the Toronto Maple Leafs and set yet another NHL record by becoming the youngest player in league history to score a hat trick at 18 years and 153 days. Jordan's first goal came at 19:22 in the first period, the second came at 3:32 in the second, and his third was the game winner as he beat Toronto goalie Andrew Raycroft stick-side at 3:54 in overtime. The previous mark had been held for over sixty years by Jack Hamilton who achieved a four-goal game at 18 years and 185 days old with the Maple Leafs against the New York Rangers on December 4, 1943. Then, late in the season, on March 6, Jordan scored his league-leading seventh shorthanded goal of the season to break the previous league record for shorthanded tallies by a rookie, set by Gerry Minor of the Vancouver Canucks in 1980–81 and matched by John Madden in 1999–2000. The goal cued a late third period comeback for the Penguins to win 5–4 in a shootout against the Ottawa Senators. Jordan completed his rookie season with 29 goals, second in rookie goal-scoring to teammate Malkin and 42 points for a Calder Memorial Trophy nomination. The award was given to Malkin while he finished third in voting, behind first runner-up Paul Stastny of the Colorado Avalanche. He also joined Malkin and Stastny on the NHL All-Rookie Team. The next season, in 2007–08, however, Jordan's production suffered a setback, managing just 12 goals and 28 points. Regardless, he was an integral part of the Penguins' 2008 playoff run to the Stanley Cup Finals against the Detroit Red Wings. Playing in the semi-finals against the Philadelphia Flyers, Staal briefly left the Penguins to attend his grandfather's funeral during the series, but returned for a two-goal game four effort, in which he cued a near-comeback in the third period to cut the Flyers lead to 3–2. The Penguins were eventually defeated 4–2, but managed to eliminate the Flyers the following game. As the Penguins made their first Stanley Cup Final appearance since 1992, the last time they won the Stanley Cup, they were defeated in six games by the Red Wings. Staal contributed 6 goals and 1 assist during the playoff run. Early in the 2008–09 season, the Penguins and Red Wings met for the first time since the Stanley Cup series on November 11, 2008. With the Penguins down by three goals in the third period, Jordan notched his second career NHL hat trick to tie the game, then set up Ruslan Fedotenko's overtime winner to defeat the Red Wings 7–6. On December 2, 2008, Jordan was named to the rotating position of alternate captain for the Penguins for the month of December. The following month, on January 8, 2009, the Penguins announced that they had extended Jordan's contract through the 2012–13 season. Terms of the contract were for $16 million, payable as $3.5 million for the first two seasons and then $4.5 million for the last two years, resulting in a $4.0 million salary cap hit. He completed the season bouncing back from the decreased production of his sophomore year with a career-high 27 assists and 49 points. On June 12, 2009, Jordan and the Penguins won the Stanley Cup when they defeated the Detroit Red Wings 2-1 at Joe Louis Arena. He had two goals and an assist in the seven-game series, and scored a shorthanded goal that was a pivotal point in Game 4 of the series. At the end of the regular season, Jordan was named as one of the three finalists for the Selke Trophy along with Pavel Datsyuk and Ryan Kesler awarded annually to the best defensive forward in the league. On April 30, 2010, Jordan injured his right leg after his foot was sliced by Montreal Canadiens defenseman P.K. Subban's skate. He had to undergo surgery to repair a torn tendon on top of his big toe. During this injury, he ended up missing Game 2 of the Eastern Conference Semifinals against the Canadiens, the first game Jordan had missed in a Penguins uniform since his rookie season: a streak of 358 consecutive games played including the playoffs. Jordan missed the entire first month of October, still recovering from foot surgery. Then on November 1, just two days before he was to make his season debut, he was struck by a puck in practice, fracturing his hand and sidelining him again for surgery. Jordan finally made his season debut at the NHL Winter Classic on January 1, 2011. On April 18, 2012, Jordan registered his first playoff hat trick against the Philadelphia Flyers in a 10-3 victory at the Wells Fargo Center. He would finish the series with six goals as the Penguins lost to the Flyers in six games, their second consecutive first round Playoff exit. Carolina Hurricanes Jordan was traded to the Carolina Hurricanes in exchange for Brandon Sutter, Brian Dumoulin and the Hurricanes 8th overall selection at the 2012 NHL Entry Draft (which the Penguins used to select Derrick Pouliot) on June 22, 2012. The trade unites Jordan with his older brother Eric. While both Sutter and Staal were 23 at the time, Jordan was only one season away from unrestricted free agency while Sutter was three seasons away. On July 1, 2012, Jordan signed a 10-year, $60 million extension with the Carolina Hurricanes. He had received exactly the same offer from the Pittsburgh Penguins, but declined it. Career Statistics International Play }} Jordan made his international debut with Team Canada at the 2007 World Championships in Moscow. Named to the team following the Penguins' first-round playoff defeat, he joined his brother Eric to help Canada capture the gold medal by defeating Finland 4–2 in the final. In 9 games, he contributed 2 assists. International Statistics Awards & Achievements *OHL All-Star - 2006 *Played in CHL Top Prospects Game - 2006 *Shared Pittsburgh Penguins Michel Brière Rookie of the Year Award with Evgeni Malkin - 2007 *Calder Memorial Trophy finalist - 2007 *NHL All-Rookie Team - 2007 *Pittsburgh Penguins Player's Player Award - 2010 *Frank J. Selke Trophy finalist - 2010 *Pittsburgh Penguins Stanley Cup 2009 Records *NHL record; youngest player to score two shorthanded goals in one game - October 21, 2006 against the Columbus Blue Jackets (18 years, 41 days; surpassed Radek Dvořák of the Florida Panthers; 20 years, 278 days on December 12, 1997) *NHL record; youngest player to score on a penalty shot - (18 years, 41 days; surpassed Nathan Horton of the Florida Panthers; 18 years, 224 days on January 8, 2004) *NHL record; youngest player to score a hat trick - February 10, 2007 against the Toronto Maple Leafs (18 years, 153 days; surpassed Jack Hamilton of the Toronto Maple Leafs; 18 years, 185 days old on December 4, 1943) *NHL record; most short-handed goals by a rookie, in 2006–07 (7 shorthanded goals; surpassed Gerry Minor of the Vancouver Canucks in 1980–81 and John Madden in 1999–2000; 6 shorthanded goals) Personal Life Born in Thunder Bay, Ontario, Jordan grew up playing ice hockey with his three brothers on an outdoor rink built by their father Henry. All of the Staal brothers have played in the NHL. Older brothers Eric, drafted by the Carolina Hurricanes in 2003, and Marc, drafted by the New York Rangers in 2005, both play with Jordan in the NHL, while younger brother Jared was drafted in 2008 by the Phoenix Coyotes, has played 2 NHL games and is currently playing for the Hurricanes minor league team. Before becoming teammates in Carolina, Jordan and Eric have played together on one occasion prior, as part of Team Canada's 2007 World Championship gold medal-winning team, while also competing against each other in the NHL, including their high-profile matchup in the 2009 Eastern Conference Finals. He has also met Marc's New York Rangers in the 2008 playoffs. Jordan has eliminated his brothers with the Penguins in both instances. Jordan has become the second brother to win a Stanley Cup (Pittsburgh 2009) behind older brother Eric (Carolina 2006). In the summer of 2007, Jordan was arrested at Eric's bachelor party. Eric was charged with misdemeanor disorderly conduct and obstructing the legal process while spending the night in jail. Jordan was also cited with underage drinking. Category:1988 births Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins draft picks Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players